leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Rage Candy Bar
|} The Rage Candy Bar (Japanese: いかりまんじゅう Rage ), formatted as RageCandyBar as an item prior to Generation VI, is a type of introduced in the Generation II games. It is present in the Generation II games and every core series game since . It is a local specialty of Mahogany Town. In the core series games Price | 300| 150}} | 300|N/A}} |N/A| 150}} |N/A| 175}} |} |} In the Generation V games, the RageCandyBar can be sold to the on for 6000. Effect Generation II When used from the Bag on a Pokémon, it heals the Pokémon by 20 . Generation IV In , it is a Key Item. It may be exchanged for with an NPC on the between Routes and . Generations V and VI When used from the Bag on a Pokémon, it heals the Pokémon by 20 . In , if the uses a RageCandyBar on one of the statues in the Desert Resort, the RageCandyBar is consumed and will prompt a battle with the awakened Darmanitan. Each Darmanitan will be at level 35 and have their . Generation VII When used from the Bag on a Pokémon, it cures a Pokémon of all status conditions ( , , , , ) and . Description |Restores Pokémon HP by 20.}} |A famous candy in Mahogany Town. Many tourists like to buy them to take home.}} |A famous Mahogany Town candy tourists like to buy and take home. It restores the HP of one Pokémon by 20 points.}} |Mahogany Town's famous candy. When consumed, it restores 20 HP to an injured Pokémon.}} |Mahogany Town's famous candy. It can be used once to heal all the status conditions of a Pokémon.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | | Mahogany Town (purchase before the Red Gyarados is defeated or captured) Mahogany Town (after defeating the at Goldenrod Radio Tower) |- | | Mahogany Town | |- | | Icirrus City , Desert Resort (from Professor Juniper during the post-game) | Royal Unova |- | | | Pokéstar Studios (gift after completing a movie), Royal Unova , Join Avenue ( ), Nimbasa City (held by certain Pokémon traded from Curtis/Yancy) |- | | Any hotel (from a after meeting him four times) | |- | | Trick House | Any Contest Spectacular Hall (random gift from a fan after completing a Contest) |- | | Malie Garden | Pokémon Center Café , Festival Plaza ( ) |- | | Malie Garden | Pokémon Center Café , Festival Plaza ( ) |} |} In the anime Rage Candy Bars appeared in An Egg Scramble!, where they were one of the items being sold by Khoury at the Johto Festival. Some of them were also seen amongst the food stolen by . In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Out-Odding Oddish, while on his way to the Pokéathlon Dome, was seen eating some Rage Candy Bars that he had recently purchased. He also threw one into Whitney's mouth, almost causing her to choke. Gold later gave a Rage Candy Bar to Bruno, who immediately fell in love with its delicious taste. In All About Arceus IX, Whitney, who was shown to have a crush on Bruno, was seen sending the Elite Four member a boxful of Rage Candy Bars, much to his pleasure. In To Make a Musical, Ryoku of the Seven Sages was seen holding a box of Rage Candy Bars in his hand before entering the Relic Castle to catch for Ghetsis. Name In Generation II, the item's name is rendered Ragecandybar in all caps (like all items) and with no spaces. In , where it is only mentioned in dialogue and does not appear as an item, its name is rendered "Rage Candybar". In , where it likewise is only mentioned in dialogue, its name is rendered as "Rage Candy Bar". In and in all Generation V games, where it once again appears as an item, its name is rendered as "RageCandyBar", spelled in due to the 12-character limit and capitalization of item names. From Generation VI onward, due to the increased character limit, its name is rendered as "Rage Candy Bar" with spaces. Origin The Rage Candy Bar is based on the Japanese , a type of pounded rice cake. Manjū are sold in Japan as , and are often unique to certain places (much as the Rage Candy Bar is to Mahogany Town). A direct translation would thus prove confusing for English-speaking s, providing reasoning behind naming it as a . Its in-Bag sprite depicts it in a small box, which could pass for a candy bar wrapper, preventing revelation of the translation issue. Etymology According to Nob Ogasawara, under his alias of Douglas Dinsdale (also Doug Dinsdale), in a threadLets Break PKMN Blue Thread Bits.txt (itself found here) apparently archived from the Something Awful forums and available at the Let's Play Archive, the name Rage Candy Bar is a mistranslation that was decided by his handlers at Nintendo of America. He claims that the correct translation of いかりまんじゅう is "Rage " or, given the twelve-character limit at the time, "Rage ". During the localization process, Ogasawara had suggested Cake of Rage as a possible English name,Woolseyism/Video Games - Television Tropes & Idioms which would match the Lake of Rage. Trivia * Though the item does not exist in the internal data of the Generation III and Sinnoh-based Generation IV games, it is mentioned repeatedly in those games: ** In , it is mentioned by an NPC in on Two Island, who claims that is the favorite delicacy of Bruno of the Elite Four, who left the island in disappointment when he discovered that the local shop was sold out of them. ** In , it is supposed to be sold at Veilstone Department Store's basement, but the vendor selling them always says they're sold out of them. They are also said to be favored by Professor Rowan, who can occasionally be found in the Department Store basement, sulking about the fact that the store has run out of them. An NPC in the basement claims to be the one who has bought all the available Rage Candy Bars. * While it is obtained as a Key Item in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, the Rage Candy Bar is still required to be bought for 300. Due to this, it is thus far the only Key Item available for purchase. * RAGECANDYBAR, a Pokémon fansite, takes its name from this item. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=憤怒饅頭 |zh_cmn=憤怒饅頭 / 愤怒馒头 憤怒豆沙包 |fr=Bonbon Rage |de=Wutkeks |it=Iramella |ko=분노의호두과자 |pt_br=Barra Doce da Fúria |es= Furia |vi=Bánh bao Ikari }} References Category:Food Category:Items Category:Key Items Category:Medicine Category:HP-restoring items Category:Status condition healing items de:Wutkeks es:Caramelo furia fr:Bonbon Rage it:Elenco degli strumenti base nella quarta generazione#Iramella ja:いかりまんじゅう zh:愤怒馒头（道具）